Chapter 1: The Meeting
by Reckzilla
Summary: The beginning of my tale which will be published as a videogame in the near future.


This is my idea of a better way to tell the soul reaper story enjoy.

Chapter1: The Meeting

It's a cool evening; a cool breeze blows through the park. No one is out this late except two, a couple, 15, 16, maybe 17, they are walking along the concrete wall of the park, dark windows of the apartments across the street from them. Street lamp emitting an eerie orange glow onto the streets.

One young male African-American, tall, fairly large afro, he is wearing a grey sweater, black baggy jeans, with black and white Jordan's, he walked with a strong resolute stride, full obvious joy. The other was a female, regular height, long curly, brown hair, she wore a sweater, black, with pink hearts, blue jeans, with a brown highlight, a cute Caucasian girl.

"Dj?" she asked "How much father tell we get there?"

"Calm down Friday" Dj replied "We're almost there"

They walk a few more feet down the ominous street. Dj has his hand in his jacket pocket, playing with something, a velvet box. Suddenly Dj Stopped.

"Dj?" Friday asked

Dj begins pulling the velvet box out of his pocket.

"Friday"

That instant a hole begins tearing open, but not on the wall, not on a building, but directly in front of them, out of then air as if there was a wall in front of them. As the hole tears wider air is being sucked in like a vacuum. Dj and Friday stare as the hole tears wider and wider, gripped with fear unable to move, they stare eyes wide with fear. What seems like an eternity lasts only seconds. Before either of them could react. Before either of them could think. A large arm reaches out, humungous in size with a bone hand claw shaped, grabs Friday and lifts her into the air;

"Dj!" she screams

Dj reaches out toward her;

"Friday!"

His effort futile, he knew it was over there was no reaching her now, all he could do was stare in awe as the arm pulled her into the hole, she screamed, yelled, kicked, struggled, none of it even slowed the arm. The hole closed. Dj stood struck with grief not moving, barely breathing, just staring forward unable to grasp his loss. As he stood that moment seemed last another eternity. This eternity ended as the arm reached out again this time for Dj, he didn't move, he didn't shake he stood there resolute, ready to die, ready to be with Friday, he closed his eyes.

Dj waited, and waited, but he felt no pain he wondered if he had died so quickly that there was no pain to feel. He opened his eyes, to see the claw pushing down on a sword held by a young African-American man, dreads that hung over his face, wearing a black kimono of sorts. Dj Blinked a couple times and then saw only a black and purple butterfly, with a purple dust emanating off of it.

"Those were…" Dj began "Friday's favorite colors"

Dj closed his eyes to wipe the tears from them. When he opened his eyes again he saw the entire monster now pushing down with all his force on the young man with the sword:

"I said, Do you want to save her? " The dreaded man asked

Dj looked at him, Dj didn't know this young man, nor did he know what was happening, or how it could be done, but Dj knew he wanted Friday back. So without hesitation Dj Answered:

"Yes"

"Good" The young man Smiled, then pushed up on his sword, sending the monsters arm flying into the air, then the young man turned around jumped into the air and came down with his sword cutting down the middle of the beast splitting it in half. The young man turned around and sat his sword on his shoulder while the beast faded into darkness:

"My name is Reckzilla" the young man said "remember it"

"I'm Dj" Dj said

Then Reckzilla tap the air as if there was a wall there and a hole like the monsters opened up.

"Come on lets go" Reckzilla said "We call this aome complicated shit but I just call it a "portal" "

Dj entered the portal with Reckzilla. Dj is an interesting individual Reckzilla thought, as they traveled, Dj just watched his girlfriend die but he isn't mad he isn't sad, he seemed happy and cheerful, carefree even.

"So, Reckzilla how can you do all this? " Dj asked

"I'm a soul reaper" Reckzilla replied

"What's that?"

"It's a warrior of the dead or the after life" Reckzilla said "we are here to protect the living against hollows like that beast that attacked you"

"Not so good at your job are you?" Dj said

"Very funny I was busy" Reckzilla said

"So how do you plan to get Friday back" Dj asked

"I assume Friday is your girlfriend " Reckzilla said "Well me and you are going into hollow territory to get her back, with Yamamoto's permission of course"

"Who's that?"

"Yamamoto is the head captain of the soul society" Reckzilla said

Just then they exited the portal onto a barren wasteland that over looked many plain blank buildings, which over looked many dojos, which in turn over looked a city:

"Welcome to the Soul Society"

7


End file.
